At First Sight
by caseyswife
Summary: Robert Goren thought he was pretty smooth when it came to the opposite sex. Until he met her. BobbyOC romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Llywelyn's and Laughter

Anna Haversham could no longer stifle her laughter. It hadn't been five minutes since her brother had taken the stage at Llywelyn's Pub and she had just managed to keep herself together through his karaoke rendition of "Slow Ride." But when Andrew queued up Prince's "Kiss," she lost it. The more she tried to keep from laughing, the harder it got. The more her big goofy brother glared at her, albeit with a lopsided grin, the harder it got. By the time he started into the chorus, her face was red, her eyes were brimming with tears and she was sputtering. As he finished the line "I just want your extra time and your KI-ISS," she gave up and let go. Andrew finally finished and descended to their table, giving his sister a light hearted poke in the ribs for her "betrayal" before dissolving into his own deep throated chuckles. The siblings toasted one another as they waited for their meal.

Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames had had enough. They had been stuck in court since 9 o'clock that morning, listening to a cold blooded, money hungry murderer make all kinds of excuses and accusations to try and get out of the Murder One charges they had worked hard to secure. They had airtight evidence: forensics, motive, and financials, everything except a confession. And the only thing that had stopped them from getting that from the schmuck was the speedy arrival of his attorney at One Police Plaza after they had arrested him. When they had left A.D.A Ron Carvers office just after six, they had looked at each other with the same thought: "God, I need a drink." Alex had suggested the elegant, yet rustic pub that was a couple of blocks from the courthouse. Bobby was fond of the place himself and couldn't think of any reason to disagree.

Llywelyn's benefited greatly from its prime location near New York's judicial landmarks. The Federal Courthouse, at 100 Centre Street, was just two blocks away, bringing in everyone from rookie A.D.A.'s and legal aid lawyers stressed out and looking to unwind, to judges and city officials doing deals and brown nosing, One Police Plaza was a bit farther away, but still brought in it's fair share of chiefs and detectives. And those who didn't have time to sit and enjoy the warm and friendly atmosphere often took their food to go, grateful for the kitchen that was open until midnight. Friday nights were always busy, but when owner Tommy Hagrid had decided to put a small stage and a karaoke machine in the back, the place had nearly become a fire hazard. The bar area was packed and there were only two two top tables left by 6:30. Tommy had just returned from cleaning them off when he noticed two of his favorite patrons coming through his door. "Hey Bobby, hey Alex!" he hollered towards the front, gesturing them back to the open tables.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to try to talk your way out of this one," Andrew said to his still amused sister. "I was trying to impress that redhead over there." "Oh, Drew, I'm sorry, but what on Earth were you thinking?" Another giggle slipped from her mouth as she added, "I mean Prince, for chrissakes?" Andrew couldn't help but enjoy the sound of Anna's laughter; it had been far too long since his big sis had some really good fun. "Okay, okay, so it wasn't the best choice, but I was trying to make a point…" Anna sipped her merlot and took in the rest of the mildly entertained audience. _Definitely a lot of lawyers in here_, she thought to herself, _and quite a few cops as well_. This was her first visit to the place Drew had been begging her to accompany him to. She didn't really hang out in bars, preferring instead to patronize the coffee shops and cafes that were close to her office and apartment near New York University. She preferred quiet places where she could read or do needlepoint while sipping her favorite Tazo hot tea. But this place wasn't so bad and the fact that her little brother was comfortable enough here to make a fool of himself in front of professional, educated women was definitely worth the trip.

"Here you go guys," Tommy said, placing their menus on the table. "You want your usual poison?"

They answered "Yes" in unison and took a seat as Tommy headed back towards the bar to fetch Bobby's Molson and Alex's Margarita. Bobby removed his jacket and turned to hang it across the back of his chair, his long arms bumping the chair of the patron behind him as he did so.

"Oh… please excuse me…" was all he got out before his breath was literally taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Apologies and Introductions

Robert Goren had turned to apologize, expecting some sort of snarky retort from the person he had inadvertently smacked in the back while putting his jacket over his chair. It was a hazard of the job, expecting the worst from people, and he was used to the frustrated looks and smart ass remarks his behavior usually elicited. It was especially aggravating and embarrassing for him when his actions were accidental and unplanned. Bobby had always prided himself on being prepared for anything and never being too thrown by the reactions of others. _Great, Goren_, he thought to himself, _you finally get somewhere where you can relax and the first thing you do is piss off someone in a bar. Smile and make nice now…_

"Oh… please excuse me," he proffered as his eyes glanced towards his unintended victim.He had already plastered a placating smile on his face before his eyes actually focused on the person he had nearly sent face first into their table. _God Almighty_…

The waitress had just delivered two steaming open faced rarebit sandwiches and Anna couldn't wait to dig in. She had lunched early due to the monthly staff meeting and was famished by the time her brother had picked her up for their "night on the town." She had managed to get her first forkful half way to her mouth when she was startled by a heavy THUMP to the back of her chair. The fork along with its delectable contents slipped from her hand and landed with a splatter in the napkin on her lap. _Damn… that looked really good_. From behind her she heard a deep, somewhat exasperated voice offering an apology and turned to give the usual "no harm – no foul" response. With a wan smile she looked into the face of the perpetrator.

Goren's patented observational skills kicked into overdrive, taking in the woman in front of him. Long, deep brown hair that smoothly cascaded into curls just above elegant shoulders; soft, moist lips poised into a half amused, half irked smile; and a pair of large emerald green eyes flecked with cinnamon and gold. His eyes continued downward, lingering for a moment on her long, swan like neck, displayed to perfection by the v – neck of a deep olive green silk sweater. The sweater accentuated his next visual destination – an ample, but not overly sized bosom that was softly rising and falling with every breath. He couldn't see much else due to the cloth covered table in front of her. But he couldn't help staring, mouth slightly open, eyes glazing over, a look of absolute wonder, fascination, and appreciation crossing his face. _Now THAT is the kind of woman you want to bump into… _

Anna sat stock still, unable to shift her gaze from the man who had knocked her first bite of dinner in her lap. Her mind began to process every aspect of him. His dark hair, sprinkled with grey, was short but had just the right amount of manly curl. He had a full face with soft rounded cheeks and an adorable button nose. His eyes, deep pools of chocolate brown, began to twinkle as they moved over her face, down her neck and across her shoulders. She subdued a sigh as she realized those eyes had come to rest on her breasts. His mouth was slightly agape and she noted with more than passing interest that his bottom lip was deliciously full. She quickly returned her eyes to his and blushed when she realized he wasn't so much staring at her now as much as he was caressing her with his eyes. _Ooh my_, she stammered to herself, _this is going to be interesting_…

Alex Eames had seen her partner do and say a lot of things in their six years along side one another. She had seen Bobby angry to the point of near physical violence, when he had a suspect in his crosshairs and was closing in for the kill. She had seen him mentally and physically pained when a victim – and more than one perp – had struck an inner chord in his psyche. Bobby had sniffed, poked, and prodded pieces of physical evidence; he had bent, pointed, and gesticulated to the point of spasm. And although her partner delighted in insinuating himself into other peoples personal space, he never liked to appear clumsy or rude – at least not by accident. So when he had bumped the person behind him, she knew the gentleman in him would offer his usual somewhat stuttered apology. After a minute or so of looking at her menu, Alex glanced up, hoping to hell that he hadn't ran into some ex-con they had put away years before. She had to suppress an amused giggle as she took in the scene unfolding before her. Bobby and the woman he had obviously **NOT** upset, were looking at each other with equal parts surprise, interest, and flat out lust.

_You're staring at her, you dufus_… Bobby's mind gently roused him from his stupor. _Don't you think it would be more appropriate if you actually **spoke** to this woman?_

"Um, are you all right?" his voice was dry and he croaked out the words.

"Yes, thank you, I think I'll be fine," she managed to answer.

"I… I'm really sorry about your uhm…" he glanced down as she turned fully in her chair to face him. _Oh, she's wearing a skirt_... "Skirt."

Bobby's mind leapt from reality yet again at the sight of her long, coltish legs. They looked smooth as butter, firm and strong. And she was wearing heels… high sling back heels. _My favorite_…

She noticed his attention to her legs as she turned herself closer to him. _Glad I got them waxed yesterday and that I decided to wear a skirt and heels to dinner_. "Oh, um, it's okay; I had my napkin in my lap, so…"

"Hey, Detective Goren, and, well, who else but Detective Eames," Andrew's voice cut off her reply and cut through the electric air that was now hovering like smog over the two tables. "Don't tell me you two are here for the karaoke!"

Bobby's head snapped at the sound of his and his partners names. He was surprised to find the other side of the woman's table occupied by one of their newest recruits, first year lab technician Andrew Haversham. He had been at One PP for about six months and had actually managed to impress both Goren and Eames with his thorough and mercurial style. _Oh, shit, I hope she's not his girlfriend_… The smile slowly started to fade from his lips at the thought. _God, please, don't let this woman be his girlfriend_.

"Hey, Drew, what are you doing here?" Alex chimed in, reveling somewhat in her partner's still flummoxed state. "I didn't think they let first years out on Friday nights."

"Well, I had a good excuse," the rookie replied. "A guy's gotta take his sister out when it's her birthday."

_Whew_, Alex thought, _good thing she's his sister, because Bobby might have stroked out if she was anything more._ Now let's see if I can get the big ox to do more than sputter at her. "Aw… isn't that sweet, Bobby? Drew here is treating his **sister** to dinner on her birthday." She deliberately stressed the word "sister" in the hopes it would rouse Bobby from his fantasy filled haze.

"Ah, yea…?" Then the realization of what Alex had said hit him. He turned and gave his partner a huge grin. "**YEA**, that is really sweet." Bobby turned back and fixed his gaze on Anna.

Anna had pretty much heard everything that had been said, but her mind was having a hard time registering exactly what was happening. _Andrew… her brother, knew this guy? No, _she corrected herself_, Drew works with this guy, at One PP. He was a detective, Detective Goren… that is what she thought she heard Drew call him. The petite blond... Eames…she called him Bobby. _Her senses were just beginning to return to normal when she noticed that this "Detective Bobby Goren" had turned back to her and was, once again, caressing her face with his eyes. She was tempted to return his gaze and get lost in him again, but decided that this evening might have a much better ending if she actually introduced herself. _And if I wait for Drew to do it, we'll be here 'till Christmas_.

"Well, it seems that I am the only stranger here," she said with a smile as she extended her hand first to Eames. "I'm Anna Haversham, Andrew's sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Eames. And this is my partner…"

"Goren, Robert Goren," Bobby took her hand in his. "It **is** a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conversations and Plans

Tommy Hagrid topped off Bobby's beer, picked up Alex's margarita, and headed back towards the table. He couldn't help but smile when thinking of his two favorite detectives. Over the past several years he had gotten to know Goren and Eames pretty well - at least well enough to nickname them "The Dynamic Duo" and use it without worry in their presence. He chuckled as he recalled the first time he had let that slip in front of them. _If only_ _I'd had a camera – the looks on their faces were priceless_. Tommy stepped through the archway that separated the bar from the back room and headed towards his friends. Goren had turned around, his back to Alex and was shaking hands with a striking young lady seated at the table closest to the stage. _Shaking my ass_, Tommy retorted in his head, _Bobby was outright **grasping** her hand. _

"Well, it looks like you two have made some new friends," Tommy said as he set the glasses on the table, shooting a wink at Eames. "Unless this lovely lady is causing some sort of trouble, Bobby."

Goren, still transfixed by the woman in front of him, didn't even acknowledge Tommy's presence.

"Oh, no trouble, Tommy," Alex answered for him with a nod in her partners direction. "This is one of our newest recruits, Andrew Haversham, and his sister, Anna."

Tommy reached a hand out and introduced himself to Drew, smiling as the young man reciprocated warmly. He then moved to his right, extending his hand to Anna.

There was only one thing in the way of their introduction.

From the moment his hand had touched hers, Anna knew that this man was different. Her hand was dwarfed in his, but the way he held it was so soft and gentle that she hardly felt a thing. Well, she definitely felt _something_, but it wasn't pain or discomfort. The warmth she had felt from their first touch had moved up her arm and spread to her neck, slowly making its way down into her chest. She was beginning to find it hard to breathe and her face was flushed. Anna had noticed the arrival of their host and faintly heard him introduce himself to her brother; she knew it was only proper that she offer her hand and return his greeting. But, that meant she'd have to let go of Goren's hand.

Bobby had lost himself in her touch. The second Anna's long, delicate fingers had brushed his palm he had ceased to register – or care – what was happening around him. All he wanted was to feel her skin against his and surrender himself to her eyes again. Her hands were so warm and soft, like a fuzzy blanket right out of the dryer. Anna had enveloped him in that warmth, first with her eyes and now with her hand. _If she can make me feel this way here, in a public place, with just a handshake_, he imagined to himself, _how could she make me feel if we were alone_? He glanced back up, searching for her eyes; but she wasn't looking at him anymore and he could feel her gently removing her hand from his.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy," Anna said as she reached towards the stout, white-haired gentleman now at her side. "Wonderful place you have here."

"Why thank you, pretty lady! Having someone as lovely as you here always makes this place seem much more entertaining." As he took her hand, he stole a glance at Bobby. The detective looked positively crushed.

Alex had noticed her partners' reaction to Anna's change of focus. _Oh, brother, this is bad. I'd better do something before he has a conniption of some sort_.

"So, Tommy, what's the special tonight? Bobby and I are absolutely ravenous."

Her comment seemed to get through to Bobby. He looked back towards her, then back up. "Yea, Tommy, what's good tonight?" he managed to utter.

"Well, **everything** is good tonight, friend, but the special is Margaret's Homemade Shepherds Pie."

"And it's absolutely delicious," said Andrew, holding up a spoonful of his now half eaten dinner. "I highly recommend it."

"I'll take it," Bobby replied, grateful for the suggestion. Since he had first seen Anna, he had all but forgotten the reason for their visit and hadn't even bothered to look over the pub's Friday fare.

"Make it two," Alex told Tommy, as she handed him her and Bobby's menus.

"Coming right up." He began to turn towards the kitchen. Then he remembered Bobby's crestfallen face and had an idea. He gestured toward Alex. "Since you all seem to be getting along so well, you should put your tables together."

"That sounds like a great idea. No reason to give ourselves a crick in the neck from turning back and forth." Alex replied with a smile. _And thank God for you, Tommy, because my partner is G-O-N-E. _

As Tommy headed off to get the detectives dinner, the two couples stood and began to arrange their tables. Drew and Anna rotated theirs to the left, placing Anna's chair out into the room where she was facing the wall, and took their seats. Bobby and Alex did the same. Just as they started to move their chairs into place, Alex caught sight of Bobby. He had a disgruntled look on his face and was beginning to fidget with his hands. _What is his problem now_? Alex thought. She was beginning to get irritated.

She followed his eyes down to the now side by side tables. Drew's bowl of Shepherd's Pie, spoon tucked on the side, sat next to Bobby's beer. Alex's margarita was now across from Bobby's drink close to Anna's glass. _Ah-hah_ … she gave her partner a knowing glance. Bobby's lips began to turn up into a sheepish smile.

"You know I never like facing a wall, Bobby," Alex said in reply to her partners' silent plea. "Let's switch places." She gave him another look – one that he instantly recognized - You owe me, buddy, you owe me BIG time.

Anna took a moment to catch her breath as the detectives settled into their seats. She had felt Bobby was different before, but after seeing him standing at his full 6 feet 4 inches, she knew it. This man, his touch gentle as a whisper on her skin, was quite the physical specimen; broad shoulders, strong arms, and long legs all in perfect proportion. He obviously enjoyed his share of good food, but the extra weight only added to the total package. A wicked smile crossed her lips. _God, Anna! You met this guy 15 minutes ago – stop thinking about his **package**_! Bobby Goren **and** his package were now seated beside her.

"What's so funny?" Bobby's smiling eyes met hers.

"Oh, nothing," her eyes smiled back. "I was just thinking how fortunate it is that we all ran into each other."

"I don't think your skirt would consider this," he said as he waved his hands in the air, "fortunate."

"I think my skirt will get over it." she replied with a chuckle.

"I am really sorry about that," he said softly, gesturing to the small stain that had missed her napkin. "Let me pay to have it cleaned."

"Oh, no, it's fine."

"But…" he leaned a little closer "… it will make me feel better." Bobby was close enough to smell her perfume. _Lilacs, she smells like lilacs_. _God,_ _she smells as good as she looks_.

"Okay… but only if it will make you feel better. Should I have Drew bring you the bill?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Goren was caught a bit off guard. He had forgotten that he worked with her brother and that it provided another avenue of resolution to the "skirt" issue. His plan had been to suggest he come by and get the garment, have it cleaned, and meet again so he could return it. That way he was guaranteed at least one, if not two, less clumsy meetings with this enchanting creature. _Stop drooling over her and think, Goren. This isn't getting you where you want – need – to go. _Anna was still looking at him, waiting for his answer.

She noticed that the detective was looking a little frustrated. He seemed to be having some sort of argument with himself inside his head. She went back over their short conversation. _He feels bad about the stain, wants to do the gentlemanly thing, and obviously – _her heart leapt with the thought_ - likes my perfume. Why is he suddenly so ill at ease? _She smiled to herself. _He wants to see me again, wants to make a better impression. If I give Drew the bill…then he has lost his "excuse." _Anna's thoughts returned to the present as he started to answer her.

"Well, uhm, sure, if that's how you'd like to handle it." He had put the ball back in her court. He prayed she would lob it back.

"And how, pray tell, would **you** like to handle it, detective?"

Relief flooded his face. _Nice shot_, he thought as he began to answer. "Well, I was actually thinking…"

A shrill chirp from across the table interrupted him.

Andrew and Alex sat quietly across the table, Alex nursing her drink and Drew finishing off what was left of his dinner. They had both had the same idea: keep quiet, don't interrupt, and let them go at it. Alex, for one, was grateful. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to eat, drink, and go home to bed. She glanced at Drew, who had cleaned his plate and was now perusing the dessert menu in the center of the table. He looked up at Alex and smiled.

"I don't know why I am looking at this," he sat the menu back down. "I'm stuffed."

"I hope our food gets here soon," Alex replied as her stomach began to grumble. "I am ready to pass out from hunger."

Both of their heads turned when they heard a chuckle from across the table. Bobby was moving closer to Anna. They looked back at each other and exchanged knowing smiles.

_Evidently he's enjoying the floor show as much as I am,_ Alex thought, giving the rookie a poke in the arm. Drew sat back in his chair, at ease with her partners' obvious attraction to his sister. Alex glanced back at Bobby and Anna. Things seemed to be going well, especially considering how Bobby had knocked her birthday dinner in her lap and then proceeded to act like a 15 year old. _Nice recovery, Valentino…_ Then her cell phone rang.

Bobby's attention shifted quickly from Anna to her. Alex rolled her eyes, groaning as she flipped it open.

"Eames."

"Alex, I hate to call you back out," she cringed at the sound of Captain Jimmy Deakins voice. "But a situation has come up with your court case." She glanced up at Bobby. He looked livid.

"Okay, what do you need?"

Deakins explained the complication and told her, not without regret, that her and Bobby's presence was required back at Carvers' office. She closed the phone, looked up at her partner, and relayed the captains' request. The look on his face took her aback. _Geez, Goren, don't shoot the messenger._

"I'm afraid we have to go," Alex sighed as she stood up. "Seems the D.A. needs our assistance on a case we have at trial."

Andrew rose beside her and helped her on with her coat. "Too bad," he said. "I was hoping you'd get to share some birthday cake with Anna and me."

Alex murmured her thanks, told Drew she'd see him at work, and headed to the bar to tell Tommy to cancel their order. She waited there for her partner to say his goodbyes.

Bobby rubbed his face in frustration. He had just started to relax and enjoy his evening in the company of this beautiful woman. Despite the initial awkwardness of their meeting and his juvenile reaction to her, he had managed to turn their conversation in his favor and was looking forward to whatever result awaited. He turned back to Anna. He didn't want to say what he had to say.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could think of. "We were just starting to…"

"It's okay, detective," she said with a wistful smile. "I understand."

"I still want to take care of that," he pointed down at her skirt. "It's the least I can do for ruining your birthday dinner."

"You didn't ruin anything. In fact, this has been one of my more memorable birthdays of late."

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that, but I …I still want to…"

"You still want…?" she locked her eyes with his and grinned.

"I… " _Oh, spit it out, stupid!_ "I want… to… see you again."

"I'd like to see you again, too, detective." she blushed but still held his eyes.

"You… you do?" _There is a God!_

"Yes."

Bobby quickly grabbed his jacket, mouthed a goodbye to Drew, and turned back to Anna.

"So, I can call you? We'll have dinner or something?"

"Yes, detective." Anna found herself stifling laughter for the second time that night.

"Please, call me Bobby."

"Yes, Bobby." Her face was turning red.

"Okay… Uh…" he was grinning sheepishly, backing away towards the bar.

"Goodnight, Bobby and be careful." Anna's eyes were starting to water.

"Goodnight, Anna. And," He took three steps back towards her, leaned down and whispered, "Happy Birthday." And then he was gone.

Anna and Drew stood for a moment, staring after the big detective. Then they eased back into their chairs and looked at each other. They both busted out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I really appreciate all of your suggestions and comments. They are a treasure for "first timers" like me! I hope you are all happy with Anna's age. I thought about making her older, but decided to use my age instead. And, don't worry, Bobby will definitely make up for having to leave on her birthday! **

**Disclaimer: Llywelyn's is the name of an actual bar, in St. Louis, but it doesn't have karaoke and doesn't look like I described. They do sell one hell of a rarebit sandwich, though! "I Only Have Eyes for You" was written by Warren/Dubin. And, of course, I do not own any "Criminal Intent" characters. DW does. **

**Chapter 4: Tea and Teasing**

Alex made her way out of Llywelyn's ahead of her partner. Over the years she had learned to get a lead on Bobby whenever possible; her short, quick steps no match for his long, deliberate strides. As she crossed the street, she glanced back, expecting to see Goren hot on her heels. But he wasn't. Alex stopped, turned back towards the pub and waited. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

Bobby wasn't walking towards their SUV, he was **_strolling_**; hands in pockets, head back, eyes bright, grinning like a Cheshire cat. As he stepped off the curb he began to whistle. Alex's nearly fell out when she recognized the tune: "I Only Have Eyes for You." She stood there, in the middle of the street, staring at him as he passed. He continued on and reached the car. When he realized Alex wasn't there, he turned back and looked at her. "What?" he said, unable to wipe the grin from his face. "Aren't you coming?"

"Sure, Bobby… I'm coming," Alex answered. She returned his toothy grin, shook her head in amusement and headed towards the SUV.

-------------------------------

Andrew sipped his coffee and tried not to stare at his sister. It had been just over a half hour since Bobby and Alex had left the pub, and Anna still hadn't stopped smiling. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _at least I won't have to bother asking if she enjoyed her birthday._

Tommy brought the small Black Forrest birthday cake from the kitchen and sat it on the table. Drew had made a point of picking it up from the bakery and bringing it by the pub the day before, so that she wouldn't see it. Anna squealed in delight.

"Oh, Drew, it's so lovely," she said. "I almost hate to eat it!"

Tommy wished Anna the best and left the siblings alone. She stared at the design; pink roses all around the top and bottom edges, and in the center, around a single candle, white icing spelling out "Happy 37th Big Sis." She gazed up at Drew with full eyes, took his hand and mouthed a silent "I Love You."

He returned her sentiment and watched her as she closed her eyes and made her wish.

"Need I ask what you're wishing for?" he teased.

She blew out the candle with a giggle and answered wryly.

"Now, little brother, you know if I tell you, it won't come true."

She was home by ten, left over cake in tow. Drew had switched shifts in order to take her out to dinner and had to be at One P.P. by 6 a.m., so the usual "after birthday dinner celebration" had been postponed. Anna put the cake away, turned on the tea kettle, and headed for the bedroom. She slipped into her favorite pajamas and grabbed her embroidery supplies, intending to finish a sampler before bed. She curled up on the sofa, sipping her Chamomile tea and began to sew. But she found herself unable to concentrate. The more she watched her hands, moving smoothly with each stitch, fingers gently weaving thread in and out of fabric, the further her mind drifted… back to Llywelyn's… back to Detective Robert Goren…

_They were alone, his hands cradling hers gently but insistently. He looked at her with those eyes… bottomless, soulful eyes that drew her out of herself and into him. She couldn't move, couldn't break his gaze. Bobby brought a hand up to her face and his thumb slid down along her jaw line, under her chin, across her mouth. "Anna…" Her name was a whisper on his lips and he pulled her closer, enveloping her in the strength of his embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, across his strong shoulders. The feel of him was electric and it excited her. His lips caressed her cheek and she moaned his name. He lifted her face in both hands, tilted her head back, and kissed her. She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked it, tasting him. Bobby's tongue slid between her lips and she felt the heat of him spread through her… _

She snapped awake at the sound of her phone ringing. Anna shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Drew, what is it? Is something wrong?" She sat up straight.

"No, nothings wrong, Miss Worry Wart, I just needed to ask you something."

"Well…"

"You know on the way home, I was thinking that it might be difficult for Detective Goren to call you."

"What! Drew…"

"You didn't give him your phone number, silly!"

_Oh, shit!_

"Would you like for me to give it to him? I can go up to the 11th floor and leave a note or something."

"Oh, Drew, I don't know if you should do that…"

"Do you want him to call you?" He asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

"Well, yes. Yes I do." _God, this is so high school!_

"Then do you want me to give him your number or what?"

"Yes. If you don't mind and… if it isn't any trouble."

"It's an elevator ride, sis. It's no trouble."

"Thanks, Drew." She blushed into the phone.

"You're welcome. Hey, are you all right? You sound funny"

"Um… I'm… I'm fine…I just fell asleep on the couch." _And then started having hot, nasty fantasies about your tall, dark, and handsome colleague._

"Oh, well, go on to bed. I'll call you at lunch tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Drew. I Love You."

"Love you, too. 'Bye."

Anna placed the phone back in its cradle and took her cup and saucer into the kitchen. She turned off the lights, went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

As she dried her face off, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

She was smiling.

------------------------

"Dammit to hell!" Goren slammed the door of the SUV so hard the entire car shook.

"Bobby, you have to try and calm down…"

"Calm down? We bust our asses to bring Carver incontrovertible proof that this sleazebag killed two people and this is where it gets us?" He was gesturing wildly, hands chopping through the air. "I mean Jesus Christ!"

"Bobby it's not Carver's fault. Judge Harris…"

"Judge Harris is a douche bag," he interrupted.

Alex chuckled at her partner's choice of words. "Well, that may be true, but Shelton's lawyer convinced him that they need a hearing…"

"To determine if somebody tampered with the evidence that is going to put his client away for good." His voice was full of venom.

Alex took a deep breath and decided to let her partner be. She had seen him upset like this before and knew the best thing to do was to let him stew a bit and try to talk to him after he had gotten over his initial anger. She put the car in drive and headed toward his place.

A few minutes later, she heard his voice from the passenger side of the SUV.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Bobby, you don't have to apologize…"

"Yes! Um… yes… yes, I do. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." His voice was softer now, a resigned tone settling over him.

"Look, I'm as upset as you are, okay? I know we did everything by the book, you know we did everything by the book. Deakins, Carver – hell, probably even Judge Harris – knows we did everything by the book. But somebody messed with that evidence somewhere along the line and if we don't find out what happened before the hearing," she stopped, shaking the anger that risen in her away.

"If we don't find out before the hearing, that prick walks free." Bobby sighed deeply and looked at his partner. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well, I'm going to start by taking you home. Then I'm going home, taking a long, hot bath, and getting a good nights sleep," she looked directly in his eyes, to emphasize her next point. "I would suggest you do the same because starting tomorrow, we have exactly two weeks until that freaking hearing."

"Yea, two whole weeks…," he groaned, rubbing his head with his right hand. "To go back over a case it took two months to build."

They drove the rest of the way to his apartment in silence; both of them dismayed at the prospect of a fortnight spent wading through an entire caseload of paperwork.

As they pulled up to his building, Alex thought of a way to distract her partner's mind, if only until the following morning.

"Bobby?"

"Yea, Eames."

"Are you going to call Anna?"

Bobby's face softened at the mention of her name. "Well, I was, but now this…"

"Screw 'this', Bobby," she said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"Eames…"

"Don't 'Eames' me, either. I've never seen you like that with a woman. She threw 'Detective Smooth' for quite a loop," she teased.

He stared down at his hands and fiddled with his binder.

Alex looked at her partner quizzically. _He looks… what… embarrassed?_

"I… I don't know, Alex. I pretty much made an idiot of myself. She probably just told me to call her… you know, to get me out of her hair."

"Out of her hair! Good grief, Bobby! If you couldn't tell how much she liked you, then you really are off your game."

Goren's head snapped up. He had to force himself not to glare at his partner. He took a deep breath.

"Eames, that's just it. I…I…," he stopped again, wanting to get the words right. "When I looked in her eyes, when she touched me, I knew…"

"Knew what?"

"I don't want to play games with this woman. There's something… there's just something different about her. Something that could be pretty special." He blushed, surprised to hear himself talking this way about a woman he had spent less than a half-hour with.

Alex stared at her partner, her mouth hanging open. He turned, looked at her, and sputtered a laugh.

"What, Alex… why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I just, I'm not used to seeing you like this, Bobby. You usually are so confident and charming and…" His eyebrows shot up and a grin started to cross his face.

"… Not to **me**, you jerk!" Alex smacked him on the arm and continued. "Look, she really liked you. You should call her, go out with her. It's been a long time since you had someone to share things with, Bobby. You deserve this, especially if she makes you feel the way you say she does."

_The thought of seeing her again does make me feel… happy, _he thought._ Happy and excited…._

"But, now, with this hearing business, I won't have the time to…"

Alex interrupted him. "Are we going to be working our butts off – yes. Long hours and mounds of paperwork – yes. But you can't work twenty four hours a day, Goren. You still have to eat and I suppose…," she gave him a devilish grin. "Sleep."

He burst into embarrassed laughter, covering his face with his hands. "God, Eames!"

She laughed with him and for a moment the worries of their job lifted.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Alex. I'll call her, I will." He looked over at her. "Thanks, I guess, for the um… encouragement."

"Your very welcome, Bobby. Now get out – I want to go home!"

He got out of the SUV, told his partner he'd see her in the morning and started to walk into his building.

Alex couldn't resist. She rolled down the window and called after him.

"And Bobby, you will, of course, tell me **everything**…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I know absolutely nothing about New York City, so Anna's address is completely made up. So are her home and cell phone numbers. Thank you all so much for your reviews - please enjoy!**

**And the usual disclaimer applies: Dick Wolf, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Invitations**

"_Come with me, Bobby,' Anna smiled and took him by the hand. She led him down the little stone path surrounded by trees. The breeze rustled through her hair and the hem of her dress danced around her. He was once again drawn to her spectacular legs. She was as elegant as a thoroughbred, moving smoothly and effortlessly in her bare feet. But he also couldn't miss the dangerous sway in her hips, the luscious curve of her breasts. She was quite simply the most incredibly sensual creature he had ever seen. Anna led him off the path and into a glade nestled secretly beside a small stream. There was a blanket on the ground and she sat down and patted the blanket next to her. He knelt down and reached out, sliding his hands through her hair, down to her scalp and turned her to face him. Anna gazed at him, her eyes full of passion … and understanding… and hope. "I've been waiting for you," her words vibrated up his arms, through his chest, down the entire length of him. "I've been waiting for you, too, Anna…" She kissed him and he groaned with pleasure as their mouths met and their tongues coupled. She tasted fresh and sweet and ready. Her arms slid around him and he went down with her. She was so warm, so soft, so wet… _

Goren awoke with a start, nearly knocking his glass off the arm of the chair.

"Damn…," he looked around, almost as if he expected her to be there, in his apartment just like she had been in his dream. _If only… _He grimaced as he sat up, more than painfully aware of the side effects of his own detailed imagination_. Another one of those things that is a gift and a fucking curse…_ Bobby shook his head, took one last swig of scotch, and headed for the bathroom.

_God, I hate cold showers!_ He winced as the water poured over him, relieving the pressure in his groin, but not the pain. He finished as quickly as he could and dried off. Then he slid on his boxers and tee shirt and headed back to the living room. Bobby picked up his binder and retreated to the kitchen table to continue his research.

After five minutes of reading the same page, he knew to give up. He rubbed his eyes, wishing he could rub the voices – and her - out of his head, if only for now. _What the hell is going on with you, Goren? You've known this woman… what… thirty minutes, and you're dreaming of some romance novel romp in the woods with her? Get a hold of yourself, for chrissakes! _

"Even you're not **that** good, you idiot," he said aloud, chuckling to himself. "If you tried that in real life, she'd probably kick your ass."

Bobby closed the binder, turned off the lights and started towards the bedroom. Halfway down the hall a sudden, disheartening thought occurred to him; he smacked himself in the side of the head.

_You didn't even get her number, jackass…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Throughout the night, visions of Anna continued to visit him; they touched and kissed and made love in his mind over and over again. After awaking for the third time, Goren finally gave in and allowed himself the pleasure of actually **_enjoying_** the delusion that she was there with him - and fell off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning he left early, hoping to get a jump on the massive task the next fortnight would bring. By six-thirty he was at One P.P., his usual Dark Columbian Roast and Eames's Mocha Grande safely in hand.

Bobby stepped off the elevator and headed for his desk. The squad room was mostly deserted at this time of the morning. He spoke to the few detectives still on from the night shift, and then turned his attention to the cartons of evidence from the Shelton investigation that the clerks had brought back over from Carver's office. _This,_ he thought ruefully, _is going to be loads of fun_. He had just opened the first box when he heard a familiar voice coming down the hall.

"Good Morning, detective," Bobby looked up into the smiling face of Andrew Haversham. "You're here early for a Saturday."

"Yea, well, you know how it goes," he answered, standing to greet him.

"All to well. I have about a hundred slides waiting for me in the lab. And that's just from one of the cases I'm handling."

Goren chuckled. Drew didn't sound upset or bothered by the workload he was facing. If anything, the young man seemed excited.

"So, you need my help with anything?" Bobby asked, returning to his chair.

"No," Drew blushed a little. "But I think I can help you."

Goren's eyebrows shot up questioningly. Drew reached into his pocket and produced a folded sheet of paper and handed it to him with a bit of smirk.

He opened the paper and had to smile as he began to read.

_Anna Elaine Haversham_

_213 E. 25th Street Apartment 4A_

_212-555-0625 (H)_

_212-555-1119 (C)_

"Thanks… uhm... I sort of forgot…," he said, glancing shyly back up at Drew.

"Yea, she did, too. But, don't worry; I got her permission and everything," Drew couldn't keep from smiling down at the big detective as he continued. "Read the rest."

Bobby turned his attention back to the page. His smile widened.

_Favorite flower: Stargazer Lily_

_Favorite Food: Italian, but she'll try anything at least once._

_Favorite hobbies: reading, watching movies, sewing, listening to music, dancing, and watching the NHL._

"Ice hockey?" Goren asked in surprise.

"Yea, my sister is a hockey chick," Drew laughed.

"Well, gee, Drew, I… I don't really know what to say." His face reddened as he stood up and faced the young man.

"Do you like my sister?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to treat her with the respect a lady like her deserves?" Drew's tone had remained light, but Bobby couldn't miss the intent behind his question.

"Of course! "

"Then that's all I need to know." Drew extended his hand and Bobby numbly took it. "Thanks, really, I promise I'll…"

"Yea, yea, yea… You're just asking her out, dude. You're not running off to elope or anything... are you!"

"No!" Goren glanced over to see Drew nearly doubled over in laughter. He couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Man… I gotta get back to the lab. I'll see you later." He turned and headed back down the hall, shaking his head.

"Sure, Drew, see you later," Bobby called out as he took his seat, still staring at the piece of paper in his hand. He read it over again and sighed. _Ice Hockey? I don't know a damned thing about ice hockey…_

Eames joined him about an hour later. Together they hauled the case work – all eighteen boxes – into the conference room and began to put it chronological order from the first day of the investigation to the last. Then they separated it into categories: case notes, lab reports, evidence logs, financials, witness statements… the list was longer than Goren's arm. By the time they looked up it was already ten a.m. and they hadn't even started reading back through all the information in front of them.

"Grief, I need a break," Alex muttered. "This is going to be a bit harder than I thought."

"Yes…" Goren rubbed his neck with his right hand and sighed deeply. "Yes, it is."

Alex noticed that her partner seemed quite fascinated by a slip of paper lying on top of his ever present binder. She walked around to his side of the table and peeked over his shoulder.

"Well, looks like you had the time for a … uhm… little personal investigating this morning, Bobby." She plopped down in the chair next to him, grinning widely and obviously expecting some sort of an explanation.

"No, uhm, I didn't do this," he waved the paper in the air. "Drew brought it by just after I got here."

"Anna's brother gave you a cheat sheet?"

"It is not a 'cheat sheet,' Alex! Besides, he said that she gave him permission."

"Oh, I see. Nice of him to give you a head's up, I suppose. So…" Alex looked up at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"So…"

"So, when are you going to call her, you dope! Honestly, do Andrew and I have to do everything for the two of you?"

"Eames, we're a little busy here," he swung his arms around, gesturing at the piles and piles of documents around the room.

Eames rolled her eyes in exasperation, reached across the table and slid the phone in front of him.

"I'm going next door for coffee," she stood and walked to the door. "You've got until I get back to call Anna and ask her out. Don't make me do it for you!" She pointed at him and smirked as she left the room.

Goren eyes moved back and forth from the paper to the phone. He rubbed his face with his big hands and cleared his throat nervously. _Well, I definitely don't want Eames handling this, so I guess it's time I bit the bullet._

He picked up the phone, punched the outside line and started dialing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna Haversham liked to sleep in on Saturday's. During the week she was up by five in order to get a workout in before heading to work, but on the weekends she liked nothing more than staying in bed, newspaper and a mug of tea to keep her company. As she closed the sports page, she made a mental list of what she needed to get done around the house. _Start the laundry, straighten up the apartment, clean the bathroom… What do I need at the grocery?_ She glanced over to the bedside table and smiled as she picked up the small envelope that contained her birthday present from Drew: a gift certificate to Nora's, her favorite shop for sewing and knitting notions. _Oh, I am going to have such fun with this…_ she thought excitedly. Anna put a visit to Nora's on the top of her list and climbed out of bed. She showered and put on her favorite jeans, a plain cotton tee shirt and pulled her damp hair into a bun. After a breakfast of toast and marmalade, she was ready to go. But…

_What if he calls while I'm gone?_ She asked herself, staring at the phone. _Drew's been at work since six; he has surely given Bobby my number by now. I don't want to miss his call… _

Anna paced a circle around the living room, pondering what to do. She had never been the type of woman to sit around waiting for some guy to call. _And I'm not about to start now…, _she thought to herself. _But Bobby isn't just some guy, Anna! At least not judging by all the dreams you had about him last night... _

Her faced reddened at the memory of her fitful, yet ultimately very fulfilling sleep. Again and again her dreams the night before had returned to the handsome detective; his lips, his hands, his deep, sensual voice echoing through her as they pleasured each other.

_Okay, get a hold of yourself… if he calls, he'll leave a message._ Anna stopped pacing and reached for the linen tote bag that she always took shopping. She grabbed her keys and wallet, tied her red cardigan around her shoulders and headed for the door. Just as she unlocked the deadbolt, the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered as she set down the tote on the desk.

"Uh... A-Anna?"

"Yes?"

"It's uhm, it's Detective Robert Goren. From last night?" _Yes! It's him!_

"Oh, yes…uhm… Good Morning, detective."

"I asked you to please call me Bobby," he reminded. The way he slipped his voice down an octave as he gently chided her sent chills down her spine – and warmth to several other places. _Stay calm, girl, don't act like some teenage geek._

"Of course, I'm sorry, Bobby." She relaxed a bit as she heard a light chuckle through the line.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I can call back later, if…"

"No, no, I was just heading out to run some errands. What can I do for you?" _I know what I want to do for you._ Her breath caught as the thought crossed her mind.

"Are you sure? You sound a little… out of breath."

_Shit, he heard that?_ Anna sat down at her desk, reminding herself that this man was a Major Case detective. She was going to have to do a better job of hiding her obvious excitement at his call.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Drew came by this morning and gave me your number. I forgot to get it from you last night," he said softly. "I – I hope that is okay with you."

"Well, sure it's okay; I, I asked you to call."

"I was wanting…uhm…wanting…" _Oh, God, the way he says 'wanting'. This is going to be much harder than I thought. _She heard him take a deep breath, as if he was steadying himself. "I was wanting to ask you if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

"Dinner tonight…," she tried to at least **sound** like she had to think about it. "I think that would be lovely, Bobby."

He paused for a moment. She could hear him breathing a little faster. _Surely he's not… he couldn't… is he as nervous as I am?_

"Good, uhm, I mean… Great! I have to work today and I won't be leaving until around five. How about I pick you up at your apartment at seven?"

"That will be fine, do you need…"

"No, Drew gave me your address, too. I'm sure I can find you."

"Okay, uhm…I'll see you at seven then."

"I am looking forward to it. I'll see you then."

"I'm looking forward to it, too, Bobby. 'Bye."

"Goodbye, Anna."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna finally exhaled as she hung up the phone. Her head was spinning as her mind raced back over their brief conversation, and the shy, stammering way that Bobby had asked her to dinner.

_He did sound a little flustered…_ _but that could've been because he's busy working_. Again she silently replayed their conversation. _No_, she said to herself, _that wasn't it. Could he really be nervous… over me?_

She couldn't help but be enchanted at the thought of this man - this big, strapping, bear of a man – being flustered over her. She blushed and started to giggle in anticipation.

"Well," she said aloud, a wicked smile playing across her lips. "If he's nervous now, just wait until he sees me tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First and foremost, a big thanks to poppyfoxcroft and Ordinary for their help with this chapter. They are so generous to share their wisdom! Also, the "Magnum's" that I refer to in the last paragraph are, ahem, a brand of condoms that are especially for men of Bobby's stature. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!) Please read and I welcome your reviews!**

**Same disclaimer: Wolf Films… blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 6: Plans and Preparations**

As soon as he hung up the phone, Detective Robert Goren started formulating a plan. He may no longer have possessed the physical prowess of years past, but he still knew how to woo a woman. And he had every intention of wooing and winning Anna Haversham.

Bobby went to his desk and began flipping through his rolodex. _Somewhere with great food and intimate ambience… she likes dancing and Italian… A-HA!_ He pulled the business card for Antonia's out of the file and started looking for a florist.

Alex returned with fresh coffee and snacks from the deli next door. She took one look at her partner and knew his call had been successful. She hadn't seen a grin that big on his face since she didn't know when. He turned from his task and looked at her, eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, I am assuming that I don't need to make a phone call," she said, handing him his coffee. "And that you got the answer you were hoping for."

"She said yes, if that's what you're assuming," Goren replied, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "She said yes!"

"Good for you, Bobby. Now, where are you taking her? Somewhere nice, but not too posh for a first date. Romantic… but not over the top. And, of course, you are planning for something after dinner?" Alex winced at the way that sounded. She glanced over to see her partner turning six shades of red and attempting to stifle a laugh.

"I didn't mean… you know what I meant… some sort of **public** activity…" _God, that's even worse, Alexandra. Come on, I'm sure your whole foot will fit in your mouth… _Now she was the one turning red.

"Yea, Eames," Bobby cleared his throat and attempted to control himself. It didn't really work. "I was thinking of Antonia's, they have great food and…uhm, live music and a dance floor. And, of course, uhm… flowers when I pick her up."

_He's so excited, he's going to wet his pants…,_ Alex thought, looking across the desk at her partner. Goren was now practically fidgeting himself out of the chair. _Geez, it must have been longer between dates than I thought. Better get him to use up some of that energy or he's going to lose it when she opens the door._

"That sounds perfect, Goren. But," she pointed to the conference room and stood up from her desk. "We should get started on the witness statements in there, set up appointments for the re-interviews on Monday, start going over the…"

"Yea, yes…okay," he put his hands up in his patented "No Mas" gesture and nodded. "Just let me call the florist and I'll be right there." He looked up at Alex from across the desk. He wasn't laughing anymore, but he was still smiling and the sparkle in his eyes was still there.

"Okay, I'll get started," she smiled back and patted his shoulder as she headed for the conference room.

"Oh, and Bobby…," she said as she reached the door. "You know the more we get done today, the later we can come in tomorrow…" Alex winked and went inside.

Bobby started dialing. _Hell,_ _if we can get enough done,_ he thought excitedly, _then maybe we won't have to come in **at all**…_

They put their heads down and plowed through the witness statements. After they had whittled the stack down to a manageable number, Eames started calling and setting up interview times for the following Monday. Goren spent the afternoon going back over the case notes that he and his partner had written, as well as the notes from the patrol officers that found the victims and the homicide detectives that had originally been assigned. Both he and Eames agreed they had accomplished a lot, but there was still so much more to do.

"I know I've had enough for one day," Alex rolled her eyes and stretched. "How about you?"

"Yea… I think it's best to stop here. I don't want to get caught up in the financials," he glanced up at the clock – it was already four thirty. "And then have to leave."

"Leave… for your d-a-t-e!" Alex smiled slyly at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, now, leave it… leave it alone, Eames," he blushed and smiled softly as he closed up his binder.

"Bobby, if I had left it alone earlier, you'd still be sitting there staring at the phone." She watched as her partner got his things in order.

"I would've called her… eventually," he seemed serious for a moment and Alex began to wonder exactly why asking Anna out had been so nerve racking for him.

_It's not as if asking a woman out is new to him… He's always been able to turn on the charm and have women fall at his feet_, she thought. _Why is he suddenly so self-conscious with Anna? _She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. _Now isn't the time. Let him go out and enjoy himself… He'll probably be fine once the first date jitters are over._

"As long as you relax and enjoy yourself tonight, Bobby… I'm sure you will both have a great time."

"That's what I'm planning on, Alex." He looked down at her, his smile returning.

They left the conference room and Bobby waited as Alex gathered her things. As the elevator doors closed, he turned to her, a curious look on his face.

"Alex, uhm… do you know anything about…," he stammered and shuffled his feet.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"Do you know anything about… ice hockey?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door to his apartment and made his way to his desk. Bobby put the binder in its usual place, unhooked his badge and weapon and locked them in the top drawer. He turned, walked into the small kitchen and made a sandwich. _Don't want the gut growling just as I pick her up, _he said to himself, glancing down at his belly.

Bobby Goren had always been fit. From his days of junior varsity basketball, to the Army, through the Police Academy and even his first years at Major Case, he had maintained the body of a man several years younger. But over the past couple of years, he had managed to gain around fifteen pounds and had slacked off on his exercise. He reasoned that all men in their mid-forties began to lose some of their tensile strength, resulting in a more rounded physique. But he also knew that lately, more often than not, he'd awakened from one of his nightmares or came home after a stressful visit with his mother and found comfort in his ice box and cupboards. _At least I'm not drinking the pain away…_ he thought as he carefully removed two pieces of pastrami from the bread and returned it to the fridge.

He finished his sandwich and headed for the bedroom. Bobby pulled out one of his best dark blue suits and a soft grey silk shirt. He hung them on the back of his bedroom door and brushed them, making sure they looked 'just right.' He checked to make sure his dress shoes were polished and headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, he wiped the steam from the mirror and took a moment to gaze at his reflection. _Damn, I look old… and tired._ He brushed a hand across his ever present stubble and frowned. _Should I shave? What would she like, smooth or rough? Rough, it adds dimension and character to old and tired. _He dried himself off and put on his robe. He still had an hour before he had to leave for the florist and then pick up Anna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna surveyed her living room and smiled. She had always kept her home clean and tidy, but even she had been surprised by her voracious housecleaning since Bobby's call. The hardwood floors gleamed, the windows glistened, and every surface had been polished to within an inch of its life. She walked into the freshly scrubbed kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

The master bedroom with ensuite bath had sold her on the apartment. Large and open, with a skylight and huge walk-in closet, her bedroom had become her haven. Soft, comforting blue walls were complemented by the smooth white sheets and coverlet with hand embroidered edges. A mahogany four poster king sized bed with matching dresser and chest of drawers anchored the space and behind the headboard hung her most prized possession, her great grandmother's quilt. A chaise lounge, angled from one corner next to her bedside table, completed the room.

She entered the closet and moved several hangers down the rod. There, in the back, was "The Dress." Anna removed it from the protective garment bag and beamed with pride as she ran her hands over the luxurious, cream colored silk and the soft pink and green embroidered lace. It had started as a simple slip dress, inspired by Elizabeth Taylor in "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." She had added boning to the bodice so she wouldn't have to wear a bra, and had lined and flared the skirt so that it swished around her legs. She had made it over a year ago and had often wondered if she would ever have the opportunity to wear it. _I hope it still fits,_ she thought, as she removed her t-shirt and jeans to try it on. _Yes – it's perfect! _She couldn't resist taking a moment to twirl in front of the full length mirror before carefully returning it to the bag and making her way into the bathroom.

She turned on the water and began to prepare her bath, adding her favorite lilac scented bath salts and making sure her shampoo, conditioner, and soap were within reach. She slid the Vivaldi cd into the player on the vanity, removed her underwear, and slid into the warm, relaxing water. _I want to look beautiful for him tonight… I want to feel beautiful…_ She found herself wondering where he would take her for dinner, whether he had planned something afterwards, whether she should or would invite him to stay. She sighed as she considered her last thought. _I don't want him to think I am some sort of slut, picking up my brother's co-workers… But I am attracted to him, he seems attracted to me. He is intelligent, kind, obviously not a felon…and a gentleman… A damn fine looking gentleman!_ Anna pulled her hair out of the bun and placed the bobby pins on the table next to the tub. "We'll just have to wait and see," she decided as she slipped her head under the water.

An hour and a half later, she was moisturized, perfumed and made-up. She slid her hair from the rollers and brushed it out, flipping it back to curl softly around her shoulders. She checked the clock – _six thirty already! _– and went to get dressed.

She chose her sexiest undies – cameo pink silk and lace that almost exactly matched the embroidery on "The Dress." She decided to forgo stockings. Anna returned to the closet and once again removed the dress from the garment bag. _I hope he likes it,_ she thought nervously. She stepped in and zipped it up. Turning around she checked herself over in the mirror. She grabbed the matching silk wrap from the bag and wrapped it over her shoulders to make sure it looked perfect.

_Okay, looks good… shoes… handbag… okay… _She had just reached the living room when the intercom buzzed. _Deep breath, Anna._

"Yes?"

"A-Anna? It's Robert Goren."

"Come on up."

She buzzed him in and took the pocket mirror from her handbag. She checked her hair and make-up and added a little lip gloss. _Good, you look good… Relax, smile, don't fidget… Relax… _The door bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby heard the buzzer and pulled open the door with his right hand. In his left, he cradled a bouquet of six stargazer lilies arranged with a half dozen white roses. As he entered the elevator, he patted his right back pocket. He had felt a little embarrassed buying the Magnum's at the bodega outside the florist, but he had forgotten to grab condoms at home and figured he should be prepared for anything. He checked his hair in the steel elevator doors and tried to relax. _Right… just take things easy, try not to interrogate her…_ Another deep breath. _Don't fidget… give her **that **smile… relax…_ The doors opened and he turned to the right, towards the rear of the building. Her apartment was the last door on the left side. _Okay, deep breath, Goren._ He rang the doorbell.


	7. Chapter 7 Pt1

**A/N: I had to split this chapter because it was so long. Part 2 will be up in a couple of days. Huge thanks to the wonderful poppyfoxcroft whose help has been invaluable. Usual disclaimer applies: don't own it, don't earn from it.**

**Chapter 7: Dinner and Dancing, Part One**

There had been few moments in life that had left Robert Goren speechless. Once or twice a perp's motive had confounded him. Eames occasionally threw out a snark that was impossible to deflect. And, of course, there were times his mother said or did things that defied explanation.

But as Anna opened the door and Bobby's eyes swept her from head to toe, he found himself, for the first time in a long time, without words. Her hair, the color of rich chocolate, spilled across her shoulders; her ivory skin glowed next to the candlelight colored silk and lace of her dress…

"Stunning." _Oh, shit, I said that out loud!_

He blushed and his eyes fell to the floor. _Real smooth, Romeo…_ And then he heard it. It started out softly, but as he brought his head up it got a little louder, a bit throatier. He returned his eyes to her.

She was giggling – well, blushing and giggling would be more accurate. Anna smiled at Bobby, eyes full of amusement. He watched as her eyes traveled downward and seemed to drink him in. _God, when she looks at me like that…_ He followed her gaze as she raked back up his body until their eyes met and locked. She was biting her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and moved back from the entry, gesturing with her hand for him to come in.

"Well… uhm, you're pretty stunning yourself, Detective." Anna smiled as he stepped into the foyer.

"I… I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry? You mean you don't think…," she teased.

"No… no, that's not…," he stopped and looked at her. "Maybe we should start over."

Anna laughed and extended her hand. "Hello, Bobby. You are looking quite handsome this evening."

He took her hand, brought it to his lips and fixed her with his eyes. "Good evening, Anna. You look… you **are**… absolutely breathtaking."

He smiled and lowered her hand, but held it. For several moments they just stood there, holding hands, staring at each other. _Damn,_ Bobby thought, _she's definitely got this touch thing down._

"Uhm, these," he finally managed to choke out, "these are for you." He held the bouquet out to her.

"Oh, Bobby, they're lovely," Anna said, bringing the flowers up to her face and inhaling deeply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I should," she glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "Put these in some water."

"Sure," he smiled down at her.

She gently squeezed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

_God, I already love her touch, her sounds… I am in serious trouble._

_----------------------------------------_

The kitchen was state of the art. A large island with gas cook top anchored the center; rich cherry cabinets lined the buttery yellow walls to the left. A long shaker style table with matching chairs sat on the right, in front of two French doors that led to a small balcony. All the appliances were stainless steel and top of the line.

_This could be a professional kitchen,_ Bobby thought appreciatively as he scanned the room.

Anna slipped her hand from his and removed a cut glass vase from one of the cabinets. She crossed to the sink and began to fill it with water. Glancing up, she noticed Bobby's obvious interest in his surroundings. She liked the way he seemed to study everything. _What would it be like,_ she wondered, _to be the object of all that unwavering attention?_

"You approve?" she asked, amused as he continued to take in the room. "I had the whole place completely renovated last year. This… is my dream kitchen."

"It's quite impressive," he nodded and smiled at her. "You must like to cook."

"I do. I just don't get that much of an opportunity," she delicately arranged the lilies and roses. "It's mostly just me and Drew, and since he works a lot of nights at One P.P…"

She set the flowers in the center of the table and turned to face him, her hair softly swaying with her movement. "What do you think…? Did I do them justice?"

Bobby barely glanced at the flowers; he couldn't keep his eyes off of the wondrous creature in front of him.

"Actually, I don't think they do you justice," he answered, giving her his most charming smile.

She blushed and dipped her head.

"So, where are we going? I… I hope I'm not overdressed," Anna said, running her hands over her stomach and hips.

"No, no, you… you look…" _God, I want to run my hands…_ He cleared his throat and continued. "You're dressed perfectly for Antonia's."

"Antonia's?" _Good choice,_ she thought, _I'm impressed._ "I have always wanted to try that place. I love Italian food."

"I know." She gave him a curious look and instantly he regretted opening his big mouth.

"You… know…? Hmm…," she stepped closer to him, one eyebrow cocked mischievously. "Detective, is it possible that my brother gave you more than just my address and phone number?"

_Oh, fuck… _Goren shuffled his feet and began to step back. He rubbed his neck with one large hand.

"Well, uhm, Drew sorta told me that uhm, you liked Italian…and that you," he gestured at the vase. "Liked lilies."

"Uh-huh. Exactly what else did he tell you?"

"Nothing! Really, he just uhm…,"_Shit, shit, shit!_

Her laughter broke through his fumbling attempts at an explanation. She reached out and nudged him on the arm playfully.

"Relax, Bobby. My favorite food and the fact that I like flowers isn't exactly a state secret." She stepped closer to him again, eyes smiling.

He laughed and swallowed a little nervously. They were standing close, nearly touching. He could smell lilacs. _I would be perfectly happy to stand here all night, gazing at her…listening to her, smelling her…_

"So, are you uhm, ready?" he forced himself to ask.

"Of course, just let me get my things," she turned and he followed her to the living room.

She retrieved a small ivory handbag and slipped her keys inside. Bobby spied her wrap and held it up, gently wrapping it around her shoulders. His fingers brushed against her bare back and she shuddered.

"I... I'm sorry," he said reflexively.

"No, it's all right," Anna turned and smiled up at him. She took his hand and said, "Let's go."

------------------------------------------

Bobby had parked in the lot across from her building. As they crossed the street, he slipped his hand from hers and placed it on the small of her back, guiding Anna to the dark blue SUV. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside. By the time she had fastened her seat belt, he was opening his door and climbing in. Anna watched as he adjusted his large frame in the seat and started the car. _He moves very elegantly for such a big man – I'll bet he's a wonderful dancer._

"I've heard Antonia's has a dance floor… Do you dance, Bobby?"

"A little," he lied, giving her an innocent smile as he turned onto the street. "You like to dance?"

"You mean that wasn't on the list of 'Drew's Tips for Dating my Sister?'" she laughed.

His smile turned sheepish and she noticed his face redden a little.

"Well, yes, it was on the list - along with a few other intriguing things."

"Ooh, 'intriguing,' you say? What about me intrigues you, Bobby?"

_Anything and everything,_ he said in his head as he navigated the SUV up to a red light. He turned and faced her.

"If I tell you now, then we won't have anything to talk about over dinner," he said with a sly smile.

"We could talk about you," she answered teasingly.

Bobby's smile slowly began to melt away. He turned his attention back to the road as the light turned green. Anna suddenly felt self-conscious.

_What is it? What did I say?_ She glanced back over at him and saw him start to chew on his left thumb. _Oh, God, please don't let him be one of those guys that expects you to spill your guts and then gives nothing in return. _She nibbled her bottom lip and began to watch the lights fly by her window.

Bobby stared straight ahead, attention focused on the road. _Jesus, Goren that was rude. She was just making conversation._ He glanced over and saw her staring out the window. _Say something – **anything** – this silence is so awkward._

They reached the next block and stopped for traffic. She heard him clear his throat softly and felt him lean closer to her. Anna looked over and was taken aback for a moment. His face was only inches from hers.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We, we… both have a lot to talk about, to discover…" His eyes traveled over her face as he spoke; she felt a shiver run through her. She lifted her hand and gently traced her fingers along his jaw line.

"Bobby, I would never have agreed to dinner if I didn't find you interesting. You…," she searched for his eyes and finally settled on them. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her fingers on his face. He liked the feeling. _I want to tell you,_ he thought, _I want you to know everything about me… _He touched his hand to hers and kissed her palm.

He relaxed a little when he saw her smile returning. _That smile, that one right there… makes the world go away._

A loud horn punctuated the silence of the car. They separated and Bobby moved back over to the driver's seat. The light was green, but traffic wasn't moving yet. He reached over and found her hand again, cradling it softly in his.

"Can we start over – again?" he asked, a little nervously.

"No," Anna replied matter-of-factly. "But we can move forward." She nodded her head and indicated the traffic. Then she gave him another one of 'those' smiles.


	8. Chapter 7 Pt2

**A/N: I apologize for the wait -I couldn't make up my mind how to end this chapter. Hope you like how it turned out! Thank you for all the reviews and comments and please continue your feedback - it really means a lot. And, yes, I know, Anna may be skirting the whole "MarySue" thing, but be patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or LO:CI characters. And that SUCKS! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Dinner and Dancing Part 2**

Antonia's was a small and elegant restaurant catering to a specific clientele: couples. Warm russet walls, soft candlelight and intimate velvet covered half moon shaped booths provided the perfect setting for anniversary celebrations, proposals, and special dates.

As Bobby and Anna entered, the three piece band began to softly play and the lights dimmed. Slowly people started making their way to the dance floor.

"This is lovely," Anna said, taking in the room. "It's… very romantic."

"Well, it was named one of the most romantic in the city," Bobby said as he led her to the front. "And the food is supposed to be outstanding."

"You've never been here before? How did you get a reservation on such short notice?"

"I've been here before, just not for dinner. Eames and I had to interview the owner during an investigation," he caught her anxious look and shook his head, chuckling. "No, no, he was a witness, not a suspect. He gave us his card and I decided that tonight was the night to call in a favor."

He turned to the maitre'd and gave his name. As they were being led to their table she murmured, "I…I am flattered, Bobby. That is very thoughtful of you, to use your 'favor' just for me."

"For us," he whispered as the maitre'd pulled out the white linen covered table. Anna slid into the booth first and Bobby followed, sitting to her left. He leaned over and laid his hand over hers. "I… I wanted to use it for us."

_Oh, my…_ Anna thought, as she felt him squeeze her hand.

The maitre'd handed them both dinner menus and gave the wine list to Bobby.

"Bridget will be right with you," he said and then quickly disappeared.

They settled in, Anna removing her wrap as Bobby began to look over the wine list. "Would you like wine with dinner? They have some excellent reds…"

"I would love some," she replied as she folded the wrap and laid it in the seat beside her.

"Do you have a preference? If you would like to look over the list…?"

"No, go ahead," she smiled. "I trust your judgment."

She scanned the dinner menu, leaning closer to the candles on the table. This also brought her closer to Bobby. She could smell his cologne and recognized it. _Grey Flannel – warm, sexy, very male – that definitely fits him. _She glanced over the top of her menu and watched him, remembering the sight of him at the door of her apartment. _So tall, broad, and handsome… the grey of his shirt highlighting the silver in his hair. Long, dark lashes framing intense, passionate eyes, that cute nose, those… lips… when he kissed my hand… _She caught her breath as she recalled the feel of his soft lips and rough stubble against her skin.

"Good Evening," the waitress appeared and startled her from her reverie. "I'm Bridget and it will be my pleasure to serve you tonight." She went over the specials and Bobby ordered a bottle of Blackstone Merlot. Bridget excused herself and they both debated what to order.

She ultimately decided on the Frutti Di Mare al Pescatore and Bobby chose the Shrimp Era Diavolo. Bridget returned with the wine and poured a sample into Bobby's glass; he tasted and nodded his approval. She filled their glasses and took their order. As she slipped away, Bobby raised his glass and asked Anna to join him in a toast. Their glasses clinked and he leaned toward her.

"To a special night," he whispered huskily, "with a very special lady_."_

_God, I already love his touch, his voice… I am in serious trouble._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

They began the usual "first date" conversation. Bobby listened as Anna told him about her education – B.A. in English, M.A. in Research Science, both from N.Y.U. – and her career as a researcher and editorial consultant with Frey & Smith Publishing.

"Do you get a discount on books?" he asked eagerly.

"Absolutely," she replied. "That and the opportunity to learn about new and different subjects are the best things about my job. Are you looking for a new…dealer, Bobby?" She smiled slyly over her glass.

"Well, now that you mention it…," he grinned. "No, seriously, I - I have more than enough books to tide me over for a while. Between what I read for work and what I read for pleasure, my apartment is becoming its own library branch."

She shook her head, laughing. "You can never have too many books. That is one of the main reasons I renovated, to make room for all of mine."

_A woman who can never have enough books…_ Bobby definitely liked that.

He told her about his days in the Army, his travels, and his progress through the department.

"I suppose I should tell you that my brother has a thing for you."

Bobby's head snapped up and he blinked several times. "Drew…?" His left hand rose up and cut through the air as he spoke. "A… uhm, thing?"

Anna laughed an apology and explained. "He has a thing for your **brain**, Bobby. He admires your work, your ability to solve complex cases. I'd say Drew is pretty much in awe of you."

"That's very flattering. He's a hard worker – an asset to the department. Both Eames and I have noticed it."

"You're sweet to say that. Even I have to admit I am quite proud of the little stinker," she grinned.

"Stinker?" he smiled and raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to elaborate.

"Well, I was ten when Drew came along; he was… quite a surprise."

"Your parents never wanted more children?"

"They had always hoped, but had pretty much given up. Then 'poof.'"

"And are they as proud as you are? They should be proud of both of you…,"

She sipped her wine and waited a moment to answer. Bobby noticed that her face had become more serious, her eyes a little darker. She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"They… our parents died, in a car accident, when Drew was eight."

"I'm sorry, Anna, I… I…," Bobby let the sentence trail off. He never knew what to say in these kinds of situations.

"It's okay, Bobby, you couldn't have known," Anna was a bit surprised by the obvious distress on his face. She reached out and stroked his hand, reassuring him with a small smile. "It was a long time ago… We… Drew and I, we recovered pretty well and made our own way."

She patted his hand and excused herself to go to the ladies' room. Bobby stood and watched as she slid from the booth and walked toward the back of the restaurant. He sat back down heavily and ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_If he was eight, that means she was eighteen… No wonder they are so close, she… she raised him._ He mentally cursed himself for being so insensitive. _You know better than anyone not to bring up family like that, Goren. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anna took a deep breath and stepped to the sink. She washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror.

_He looked so upset,_ she thought. _He shouldn't be, he had no idea… I should have steered the conversation away from family._ She retrieved her lip gloss from her purse and reapplied, still stuck on Bobby's reaction to her revelation. _In the car… when I said we could talk about him… _Anna stared into the mirror, wheels turning in her head. _Maybe something similar happened in his family - that could explain his reaction. I hope I didn't bring up painful memories for him. _She sighed and returned the lip gloss to her bag. _He is so kind… smart… there is something so proper about him…_ She smoothed her dress, tipped the attendant and turned to leave. _No more family talk tonight…_

Bobby observed Anna gracefully navigating her way back to the table. He stood as she approached. _She is so beautiful and funny… intelligent and obviously strong._ She reached the table and to his delight placed her right hand softly on his left cheek.

"Such a gentleman," she whispered, smiling up at him.

"I try."

She sighed and returned to her seat. He slid in beside her, sitting a little closer than he had before.

Their food arrived and they both marveled at the size of their plates.

"My Lord, I'm hungry, but I certainly can't eat all of this," Anna said, her eyes wide.

"We'll take it home. Italian always makes a great midnight snack," he replied. The minute the words left his mouth, he realized how presumptuous he may have sounded. He glanced over nervously at her.

"Don't furrow your brow, Bobby. I understand what you meant." She laughed and once again he found her smile relieved his anxious mind.

They ate and talked about their hobbies - neither one wanting to broach the subject of family again. Bobby mentioned his poker games with Lewis and his interest in classic cars. Anna talked of learning to sew and knit as a child and going to her first N.H.L. game in college. He promised to teach her Texas Hold 'Em if she taught him about hockey. They shared their food and agreed that the cuisine was definitely top notch.

Bridget returned and cleared their plates. "I will pack this up for you," she smiled and carried the leftovers to the kitchen. Anna noticed that she had left the dessert menu on the table.

"I can't even imagine eating dessert right now."

"Me either," Bobby replied, smiling as an idea formed in his head.

"What…?" she laughed, watching as his eyes lit up and a devilish grin crossed his face. "What are you thinking…?"

Bobby stood up and held out his left hand. "I was thinking that we should dance. It could… help us make room for dessert." He smiled down at her. "Would you do me the honor…?"

She placed her hand in his without hesitation and stood up. "I would love to dance with you, Bobby."

-----------------------------------------------------------

They reached the dance floor and made their way through the other couples to a spot just in front of the piano. Anna ran her left hand up his right arm and placed it delicately on his shoulder. Bobby softly clasped her right hand in his left and slid his right arm around her waist, centering his hand on her back. They looked into each others eyes and began to move slowly to the soft melody of "Mona Lisa."

Bobby had made sure to leave just the right amount of space between them; he didn't want Anna to think dancing was just an excuse for him to grope her. He led her in a simple box step at first, and she expertly followed, emerald eyes delving into his. Anna smiled up at Bobby and relaxed into his embrace.

The trio – bass, piano, and drums – segued effortlessly into "Night and Day" and Bobby sped up the tempo a little bit. Anna recognized it instantly and they moved faster around the floor, eyes locked and bodies in perfect rhythm. He loved the feel of her in his arms as they moved together. _She fits so perfectly… anticipating exactly what I want to do, where I want to go… she's very good._

"Bobby?" he heard her say softly.

"Anna…"

"Is it your custom to lie to your dates?"

_What?_ He nearly missed a step as his mind tried to process what she said. Bobby looked down into her eyes, confusion clouding his face.

"I… I don't know what you mean," he said plaintively.

"You said you knew how to dance 'a little.'" Anna's eyes sparkled up at him as a wry smile appeared on her lips. "Obviously, that's not true."

Relief flooded him and they laughed together as Bobby whirled her faster around the floor. Anna tightened her grasp on his shoulder as he drew her closer.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, giving her his best naughty schoolboy grin.

"Consider me surprised, detective. Now," she returned his devilish grin. "Show me what you've got."

"Okay," Bobby loved a challenge – especially when it came from such an enchanting woman. "But, you asked for it."

They really got going when "Say a Little Prayer for You" began. He spun her out, watching as her dress swirled around her legs and her hair swung around her shoulders. _Now that is one helluva view,_ he thought as he pulled her back into his arms.

Anna noticed that when he brought her back, he always pulled her a little closer than she was before – and that she was beginning not to mind one bit. His lead was so commanding, yet completely natural. _All that power…_ she bit her lip and warmed at the thought. _Mixed with agility and grace…_ _he's very good._

Again and again he twirled her out and brought her back, guiding her deeper into his embrace. His hand moved up her back as he held her, until he could feel the smooth skin of her back under his thumb. Bobby traced the edge of the back of her dress and marveled at how soft and supple her skin felt next to the rich silk. _I almost can't tell the difference between her and the fabric…_ He swung her out fast as the last notes of the song faded and heard her laugh giddily. She returned to him and he enveloped her in his arms, wrapping his hands around her waist as he caught her. Their eyes locked and Anna slid her arms up, clasping her hands around the back of his neck.

"You certainly know… how to move, Bobby," she gasped, catching her breath.

"I'd better if I'm going to keep up with you," he chuckled. "You – you dance divinely."

"Just following your lead," she smiled.

The band began to play "The Way You Look Tonight," and Bobby continued to hold her close. They swayed effortlessly together to the music and stared into each others eyes.

Bobby loved the feeling of her against him, her body meshing perfectly with his. _She feels so good, smells so good…_ He bent his head a little and caught another whiff of lilac. _So good…_ He relaxed, drawing her further into his embrace. She still followed his lead and responded by laying her head gently on his right shoulder.

Anna slid her right hand down to rest on his lapel as he slowly led her around the dance floor. His heart was beating fast; she could feel it from under his clothes, matching her own beating furiously in her chest. She felt his right hand move up from her waist and stroke against her bare back. She shivered against him and pushed herself closer, seeking the comfort of his body.

"Are you cold, darling?" he whispered into her ear.

"No, just… just…," she lifted her head and looked up into his warm, soft eyes. "When you touch me, like that…"

"I – I'm sorry," his hand slowly began to drift back to her waist. "I shouldn't –"

She cut him off, tenderly placing the fingers of her left hand against his lips. "I like it, Bobby. I like… the way you touch me."

He struggled not to moan at the softness of her caress. He gently pursed his lips and kissed her fingertips. Anna trembled again and he looked deep into her eyes. Bobby had seen a lot in those eyes over the course of the evening: amusement, curiosity, intelligence, strength. Now, as he felt her reach around and guide his hand back up her body, he saw what he had hoped to see since the first time he laid eyes on her – desire.

Anna slid her left arm back up his shoulder, resting her hand lightly against the back of his jacket. She wanted to touch him, feel him, see if she could excite him the way he excited her. She ran her fingernails across the collar of his shirt, up to the bare skin at the back of his neck, and into the tiny curls of his hair. She felt him shudder and searched his eyes. What she saw both shocked and aroused her. Dark, soulful eyes reflecting want, need, and hunger gazed back at her.

They stayed like that, moving together, tenderly caressing each other as the music ended. The band announced a ten minute break and the other patrons drifted back to their tables. Bobby reluctantly released Anna from his arms and stepped back from her. He reached out and took her hand.

"Are you ready for dessert?" he said huskily, fixing her with his eyes.

"I …," Anna took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I don't think they have what I want for dessert, Bobby."

"What is it you desire, Anna?" he lowered his voice and circled her waist with his arm, pulling her against him. He could feel her breath on his face. _God, please, I hope she wants what I want._ "I'll give you anything you want."

Her eyes delved into his as she whispered, "You, Bobby... I want you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My eternal love and thanks to the incredible poppyfoxcroft. Without her, this chapter would never have been completed. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews. I apologize for the long wait and hope you aren't disappointed! I promise there is sex coming… ;) I included the last few lines of Ch. 7 Pt. 2 (aka Chapter 8) just for reference.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the world… **

**Chapter 8: Departure and Arrival**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**What is it you desire, Anna?" he lowered his voice and circled her waist with his arm, pulling her against him. He could feel her breath on his face. God, please, I hope she wants what I want. "I'll give you anything you want."**_

_**Her eyes delved into his as she whispered, "You, Bobby... I want you."**_

Seconds passed like hours as Anna continued to hold his gaze. Bobby was staring down at her so intently that she felt as if he could see right into her soul. _Oh, no…_ the thought occurred to her that maybe she had gotten her signals crossed. His interest was obvious, but what if… _What have I done? He **is** such a gentleman… what must he think of me?_ She dropped her eyes to the floor and began to nibble her lip nervously.

"Unless… unless…" she began to stammer. "You –"

His arm slipped from around her waist and he brought both his hands up, gently cupping her face and tilting her lips within an inch of his. _God, he's going to kiss me…_ The mere thought made her knees weak; she closed her eyes and grasped the lapels of his jacket for support.

"Anna...," he whispered, his lips teasingly brushing hers. "May I take you home?"

"Oh… Bobby, yes," she gasped, eyes opening wide in surprise at the rawness in her own voice. She looked up to see him break into a warm, wide smile. She ran her hands up his chest, across his wide shoulders, and clasped them lightly around his neck. She had just managed to catch her breath when he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. _I can't take much more of this… _Her head was swimming and she was wet with anticipation. She had never felt so ready for a man.

"Please… let's go, Bobby," she whispered, catching and holding his eyes.

"Now…?" His eyes twinkled at her as his hands skated down her neck and came to rest on her shoulders.

"Yes, **right now**."

His hands trailed from her shoulders, down her arms and he took her hands in his. He led her back across the floor to their table and motioned to Bridget, who had evidently - along with several other members of the staff – been observing their intimate exchange on the dance floor.

"Sir," she approached with a wan and knowing smile. "Did you decide on dessert?"

"Actually, Bridget, we uhm…" Bobby cleared his throat and reddened a little. "We are ready for the check."

"As you wish, sir. I'll be right back."

Bridget disappeared towards the rear of the restaurant as Anna turned to retrieve her bag and wrap from the booth. Bobby gently placed it around her back and up her arms. Her hair caught under the fabric and he ran his fingers tenderly across the back of her neck to brush it free. She trembled slightly, then turned her head to the left and smiled at him over her nearly bare shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The sight of _that_ smile, combined with the naked desire in her eyes was nearly too much for him to bear.

"You're… ah," He raised his left hand, rubbed the back of his neck and slowly let out a deep breath. Bobby tipped his chin and raked his eyes back up to hers. "You're most welcome, Anna."

_That look… _His eyes - dark, passionate, mischievous, wanting – enveloped her in one smooth raptor like movement. _That one right there…_ He smiled up at her almost shyly; but there was a hint of the devil in the glimpse of his tongue between his teeth. …_makes everything else just fade away._

Bridget returned and he pulled several bills from his wallet, making sure to give her a generous tip. She thanked them for their patronage and handed their leftover food to Anna.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," she said as they began to leave the table. "And please come back…"

---------------------------------------------

They walked out into the cool spring night hand in hand. Bobby gave the valet his claim check and returned to Anna's side as they waited for the car. He seriously hoped that it wouldn't be too long a wait; standing close to her was taxing just about every ounce of restraint he had left.

The way she looked at him, an intoxicating mix of smoldering sensuality, razor sharp perceptiveness and intriguing innocence in her eyes, made him want to touch her. The smell of her – like clean linen and flowers, now with a strong dose of female arousal thrown in – made him want to taste her, inside and out. And then there was the feel of her: soft and flushed, incredibly natural against him as they danced. Bobby glanced sideways at her left hand safely ensconced in his right. He slowly tucked his thumb in and began to draw delicate circles in her palm. He watched Anna take a sharp breath in and blink her eyes. _So responsive to my touch… _He couldn't even put words to all **that** made him want. _Later_, _in her bed…_. _I won't need words…_

The valet pulled the car up and Bobby opened her door and saw her safely in before taking his keys and tipping the impossibly young attendant. He settled in and buckled his seat belt. He placed his left hand on the wheel and turned, reaching his right hand over for Anna's. Her hand instinctively met his and they looked at each other, both searching for any sign of indecision or hesitation.

"Are… are you ready, Anna?"

He felt something moving in his hand and glanced down. His eyes widened and he smiled in surprise. _Well, I guess that that answers my question..._

She had begun to softly caress his palm with her middle finger. The same small delicate pattern his thumb had made against hers a few short moments before. He looked up and caught the hint of playfulness in her eyes. _She really is so good at following my lead… _

"I think I'm ready, Bobby."

--------------------------------------------------------

Bobby steered the SUV through the Park Avenue tunnel, heading south. He checked the time on the dashboard clock – 10:18. If he could get past 34th Street, he would be able to beat most of the Saturday night traffic and they would be at her apartment within 20 minutes. _Only eight more blocks…_ he told himself, glancing down to his right. She continued to gently stroke his palm, teasing the webs of his fingers with her nails. He took a deep breath to steady himself and focused on the road. _Eight more damn blocks…_

Anna softly ran the fingers of her left hand over his palm. She concentrated on the lines and grooves, tracing the intricate patterns in his skin. When she had finished with the underside of his massive hand, she turned it over and laid her hand on top, twining her fingers between his. _Mmm… such long, lovely fingers…_ She glanced down to the floorboard on the driver's side. A street light briefly illuminated the pedals and she finally got a good luck at his feet. _OH! Oh… _As she allowed herself a moment to adjust to that thought, another far more pertinent one suddenly popped into her mind: _Oh, no… I don't have any condoms!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been so long since she had even considered giving herself to another man. Despite her seemingly confident sexuality, Anna had dated sparingly and had only ever known one lover.

Christopher Mallick was the older brother of one of Drew's fellow Boy Scouts. He was four years her senior, blonde and beautiful, charming and intelligent. She was twenty-two, thought he was perfect and worshipped the ground he walked on. They both attended N.Y.U. – Chris working towards an eventual Ph.D. in Chemical Biology; Anna pursuing her studies part time, so she could be home more with her growing brother.

Two years after they first met, she had finally given herself to him body and soul. He had taken her virginity and delighted in her newly awakened curiosity. Chris showed her all the ways he believed they could enjoy each other. For the first time since her parents' death, she had hope. Hope for her future as a woman, not just as a sister or a guardian.

Even Drew loved him. It was Chris who first introduced Drew to science, taking him along to lectures and letting him assist with the more mundane experiments in his college labs. He received his doctorate the May before she was to begin her Master's program, and got a prestigious job with one of the top international pharmaceutical firms in the city.

They had been together eight years when he came home late one night and sat her down at the kitchen table of her late parents' home.

"I'm transferring to London."

She had sensed a change in him since his graduation – an uneasiness that had settled over him and caused him to be cold and distant with both her and Drew. Then there were the demands, the arguments, and the anger. In spite of it all, she remained dedicated to their makeshift family and never considered giving up. But it turned out that Chris had other ideas. She remembered him standing up, going to the guest room closet and removing his already packed bag. He put his keys on the table, kissed her on the cheek and told her goodbye.

_That was six years ago_, she reminded herself. _And all this reminiscing doesn't help resolve the current situation, my dear_. She glanced nervously over at Bobby, trying to find the courage to ask him if he had thought about protection. _He's straight, single, and a cop, Anna; a man like that knows to pack more than just his cuffs when he goes out on a date_. _But what if…?_ The closer they got to her apartment, the more anxious she became. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the street sign. _Only six more blocks…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bobby approached the intersection of Park and East 30th. In a few minutes, he would be able to touch her, kiss her, love her. His mind was reeling with all he wanted to do - with her and to her. But there was something else, something he was beginning to desire even more. _I want to know this woman, experience her… _For the first time in his life, Bobby found himself adding an "and" to that thought. _And_ _I… I want her to know and experience me_.

He glanced over to the passenger side as he felt her hand move away from his. _She looks… upset…_, he thought. He tilted his head to the left so that he could see her entire face. Her brows were furrowed, she was blinking repeatedly, and she was twisting her lip. _She looks like she is trying to solve a problem… this is **NOT** good… _When they stopped for traffic at the next block, he touched her lightly on the shoulder and said her name. She didn't respond. _This is **SO NOT** good…_

"Anna." He said it a little louder. Her head snapped up and she turned to face him.

"Hmm…?" Anna shook her head lightly, trying to clear her mind; trying to summon the courage she had when she asked him to take her home.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Bobby?" she smiled at him, but the detective in him knew something wasn't right.

"You seem a million miles away," he said, moving closer as he studied her face.

She took a long breath and put her head down. He could see her beginning to redden.

"Condoms." She spoke so softly that he didn't hear her.

"What did you say, darling?" He leaned across the console, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows questioningly. "I couldn't…"

It was the second time that evening he had called her "darling." She loved the way he used that somewhat old fashioned term of endearment, the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. _That tongue…_ Anna blinked slowly, cleared her throat and gazed up at him through long dark lashes.

"Bobby, I… I didn't exactly plan on this. It's been a long time…" She saw confusion and a wince of what looked like pain cross his face. _Oh, great, now I'm torturing the poor man to death._

"Do you, uhm," she swallowed hard. "Doyouhaveanycondoms?" The words spilled out and ran together.

The sound of them out loud brought the complete absurdity of the situation home. Anna bit her lip hard in an attempt to stifle herself, but it was no use. She covered her mouth with her hands and began to laugh. To her relief, she soon heard Bobby beginning to chuckle as well. The light changed and his attention went back to the road until they reached the light at the next intersection. He turned back to her.

"I think, uhm, I think I have it covered," he looked at her slyly from the corner of his eye.

"You… have **IT** covered?" She started giggling again.

"I have **IT** covered," he nodded his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then, that – that's good to know," she relaxed back into her seat and laid her left hand back over his right. He seemed to read her mind and turned his hand palm up so that she could continue her exploration. The light turned green.

"Bobby?" she ran her index finger from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

'Yes?" _God, that feels good._

"You bought the condoms before you came to pick me up, right?" She ran her finger back down and made soft circles in his palm.

"Umm-hmm." _Four more blocks… _He shifted in his seat trying to alleviate some of the growing pressure in his groin. It wasn't working.

"So, you… you sort of expected that we would…," Anna let her voice trail off, but continued to draw delicately on his skin.

He glanced from her to the road, from the road to her and back again. _No, no, it's not like that… _He dipped his head and quickly caught her eyes. She didn't appear angry or upset. She looked… thoughtful. He wished the lights would turn red so that he could explain himself properly.

For the first time since they met, Anna didn't know quite what to think. On the one hand, she was relieved that Bobby had thought ahead and was prepared. He was being smart and safe – just as she thought he would be - and had spared them the embarrassment of hunting around a pharmacy at 10:30 on a Saturday night.

But on the other hand, she was a little unnerved by the fact that he had thought he would need them on only their first date. _Am I that obvious… or is he **that good**?_ she thought to herself.

She knew he didn't think she was 'easy;' his behavior had been nothing short of exemplary and she had been the one to propose "dessert" at her place instead of Antonia's. _He has given me absolutely no reason to doubt his intentions_, she thought to herself as he steered the car onto 23rd street. _He is a good man, gentle and honest and … Oh - the way he makes me feel._ She studied his face as he made the turn onto 3rd Avenue and then onto 25th. He maneuvered into the lot across from her building. _I want this_, she decided. _I want **him**, more than I have wanted anything or anyone in a long time…_ He pulled into an empty spot, turned off the engine, and slid out of his seat belt. Anna smiled to herself and began to gather her things. But as she moved to release her seat belt….

"Wait."

His voice, low and deep, stilled her immediately. She watched as he leaned over the console and her hand disappeared in between both of his. Bobby's face was one of sincere concern; his voice was soft, but earnest. Her eyes met his.

"I want you to know that I never **expected**, Anna. I –I dreamed, hoped…," his cheeks turned a soft crimson and he dropped his gaze to her hand cradled in his. "I wished…"

Anna eased her left hand from between his and reached up. She stroked her thumb down his right cheek as her curved fingers ran along his jaw. Bobby closed his eyes and relaxed into her hand.

She leaned forward, touching her forehead to his. Anna lifted her chin, brushing the side of her nose against his cheek. She inhaled deeply and the scent of him – warm, musky, comforting – filled her. She heard his breath quicken; felt him pant against her neck.

"If you tell me your wishes, Bobby...," her whispered words tickled his ear. "I'll tell you mine."

Bobby's hands moved quickly up her arms and came to rest just above her elbows. He gently nudged her back and brought his hands up to cradle her face.

"Upstairs," his voice was raw and hungry; his eyes bore into her. "Let's go upstairs, Anna."

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. The way he was looking at her… _No one has ever looked at me like that – not even…_ Anna rubbed her legs together in an effort to still the carnal heat spreading through her. It wasn't working. She slowly nodded her head and mouthed a silent "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, you haven't missed anything! This IS the next chapter in Bobby and Anna's story. Some sites would not allow me to post chapter 7 in two parts so the chapter numbers were off and I figured now was as good a time as any to correct it. The next chapter will be chapter 11.**

**Second, the last line is inspired by a line I heard on another show. I reworked it and used it because, honestly, it just seemed to fit. We all know how very capable Bobby – and The Man who portrays him - is at leaving us breathless, don't we? **

**Third, I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have been so patient and have continued to be interested in my little tale. I know you have waited a long time and I appreciate your continued interest more than you will ever know. It has been a struggle and I hope you are not disappointed.**

**And last, but certainly not least, my undying thanks and affections go out to Poppyfoxcroft, Ordinary, Kissy, Ann, Diane & Tess and all the other writers and friends who have helped me over these past months – with my struggle to continue writing and with other far more serious issues… I am truly blessed to have each and every one of you in my life.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns it all. Dammit.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is dedicated to a reader named Alex - I am sorry if I hurt your feelings when you emailed me. There was some weird stuff going on at the time. Please forgive me?**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Home Again**

Bobby reached down with his right hand and unbuckled Anna's seat belt. Leaning over, he gently guided her arm through the strap and slid it back in place. He moved back to the driver's side and removed the keys from the ignition, then reached for the driver's side door handle. He pulled the handle and pushed open the door.

His eyes never left hers until he turned to get out of the car.

The cool night air hit him like a wave. _Damn, is it actually that cold?_ he asked himself as he made his way to the other side of the car_. No, more like things were just that steamy in there. _He paused, shivering as he remembered Anna's hot breath against his ear. _"If you tell me your wishes… I'll tell you mine."_ God, how he wanted to make her wishes come true. _All of them… one by one. And then I intend to start all over again…_ For a moment the image of Anna naked, her body open and undulating beneath his flashed in his mind. He looked up at her building as he reached the passenger door. _Upstairs… Just hold it together until you get upstairs_.

Anna watched his door close and straightened in her seat. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. In her current state, she doubted she could even walk. _My God, the passion in his eyes, _she thought, swallowing hard.She had been ogled by guys before; Chris always got a certain 'look' in his eyes when he was in the mood. But Bobby… _He looked like he wanted to devour me… _A vision formed in her mind's eye: Bobby between her legs, eyes full of pure heat, mouth and tongue at the ready. Her nipples tightened and she pulled her wrap closer around her. She blushed as an eager yet nervous smile began to spread across her face. _Stop it!!_ She brushed her hand across her upper lip - she was starting to sweat. _Nothing is going to happen if you can't get out of the damn car!_ She willed herself to pick up her bag and retrieve their leftover food. Her door opened and she felt the breeze brush through her hair. _Thank God, I needed that. _

Anna turned and smiled as Bobby extended his hand. She swung her legs out and stood up unsteadily.

"You okay…?" He grasped her hand tightly and caught her with his other arm.

"Yes, um," she laughed a little giddily. "I'm, I'm fine."

"Sure…?" Bobby bent at the waist and caught her eyes.

Anna reached out and ran her hand down his cheek. _Ooh… nice stubble._

"Absolutely," she answered firmly.

---------------------------------------------------------

They crossed the street in slow, even steps; Bobby fighting the urge to sprint, Anna just making sure she put one leg in front of the other. He draped his left arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer. Leaning against him, she nestled her head into the side of his chest. She shivered slightly as the breeze swelled up.

"Oh, I-I should have gotten my coat," Bobby turned and tilted his head back towards the car. "Let me go back and get it for you."

"No, no, it's okay," she turned further into him and stretched her left arm, hugging his waist. "We're practically there and you are more than enough to keep me warm."

Anna peeked up at him through her eyelashes with a shy smile as he turned and they began to make their way to her building.

_Oh, I'll just bet your warm_, Bobby thought to himself as he rubbed her upper arm with his hand. _Warm and wet and tight… I can't wait to find out exactly how hot I can get you, Anna. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moving behind her, Bobby shielded her from the wind as they approached the door and she entered her security code. Anna felt his bulk engulfing her, protecting her. _So massive and strong… but so cuddly at the same time…_ She wondered if he liked to cuddle – Chris never had and she always felt like there was something missing, an intimacy they never shared. She made a mental note: _Make sure to add cuddling to the wish list…_

Bobby pulled the door open with his right hand and followed Anna through the foyer. They crossed the lobby hand in hand and he pushed the call button for the elevator. The doors opened and he ushered her in. She pushed the button marked "4" and sat their food down as the doors closed. They were alone. He reached for her, wanting to feel her close to him again. She turned into his embrace and once again he felt her body meld perfectly into his.

Anna ran her left hand up his chest and began to toy with the top button of his shirt. She fingered his collar and caressed the hollow of his throat. She was becoming anxious to explore his body, find his places, and discover all the ways to please him most. One place was quite pleased already. She felt Bobby rise against her as his hands slowly caressed her hips and spanned out across her back. She slid her other hand up between his shirt and jacket. _There is so much of him,_ she thought with a smile. _So much to uncover…_

Bobby bent his neck and pressed his lips to her forehead. He wanted to feel her bare skin next to his; lick it, suck it, and mark it as his own. His hands moved up her back and his fingers traced the lace along the back of her dress. There was a little space between her spine and the fabric. He dipped his middle finger in and stroked her silky soft skin. He heard Anna's breath catch and felt her hands freeze on his chest. She closed her eyes and swayed against him.

Their breath mingled in the air; the scent of their mutual arousal filled the car. The bell sounded and the doors opened.

--------------------------------------------------------

He kept his arm around her, holding her close as they made their way down the hall to her door. Every few steps he would steal a glance at her; more than once he was delighted to find her looking back at him. Neither one could stop smiling.

Bobby eased his arm from Anna's waist and took the food so she could retrieve her keys from her bag. He heard them jingle and noticed the slight tremble in her hand as she tried the lock. Bobby reached around her, surrounding her hand with his.

"May I?" he asked gently, smiling as he tilted his head to catch her eye.

"Please..." she replied, sighing and reddening slightly in embarrassment.

His strong hand embraced hers and together they guided the key effortlessly into the lock. The cylinder turned over and the bolt slid open with a click. He released her hand and stepped back as she pushed the door open.

Anna pulled the key from the door. She turned and surveyed the man still standing at her threshold as if waiting for permission to come in. She couldn't help but be enchanted by the way Bobby remained the perfect gentleman, even after the intimate interludes they had shared on the way home. He appeared calm, composed; but his eyes still simmered with the raw emotion she saw in the car.

"May I come in, Anna?" Bobby smiled softly as his left eyebrow rose in question.

"I think you'd better…," she replied, grinning as she stepped backwards into the small foyer. Anna reached out and gently but firmly tugged on his jacket, pulled him inside, and closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

For a few moments they just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Bobby took a step towards her and lifted his right arm, gesturing towards the kitchen with their food.

"We should uhm," he wagged his finger and cleared his throat "Put this away before we… we…uhm…"

"Have dessert?" she offered, chuckling a bit in amusement.

He laughed and sheepishly looked at the floor. She reached out and slipped her right hand through his, taking the bag by its thin, twine handle. Anna placed her left hand lightly to his chest and smiled up at him.

"Make yourself at home, Bobby. I'll be right back."

Anna turned and walked into the kitchen, aware that his eyes were following her every step of the way. She removed her wrap, draping it over the back of one of the dining room chairs and set her bag on the table. She crossed to the refrigerator, opened the door, removed the food from the bag and placed it on the top shelf. _Ooh, bless Bridget; she gave us bread, too…_ Licking her lips, she removed the still soft garlic bread from the bag. She closed the door and turned around intending to put it in the warming drawer and rejoin Bobby in the living room. But he had already joined her.

"Oh! Bobby!!" she yelped in surprise as she nearly ran straight into him.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you," his hands shot up in a somewhat defensive gesture. "You didn't…," she gasped a laugh as she reached out and touched her left hand to his right. "I just didn't realize you were…well, **here**."

Bobby smiled, lowering his arm as he took her hand in his. Anna's cheeks were flushed pink - a hue that definitely brought out the rich emerald of her eyes, their gold and cinnamon highlights beckoning him to explore their depths. _Her depths_, he realized. _Her eyes are so full_ - _dark, abundant and endless… So easy to lose myself in._ He followed her gaze to their clasped hands and saw a flash of something else there. _Nervousness… or fear? She did say it had been a long time – how long? _he wondered as he twined his fingers with hers, feeling a slight tremble. _I don't want her to be afraid of me, of us... I know I will never regret this and I don't want her to either._

"Anna, listen, uhm, there is no rush… Uh…" He swallowed hard and tried again.

"I know we are moving fast and I think it is pretty obvious that I am more than just interested in…" _This isn't going well…_ _How – why - does she do this to me?_

"We can wait if you…," his left hand began to clench and unclench as he continued to stammer. _Get this right, Goren…_

Anna watched her hand disappear into Bobby's and hitched a breath as she felt it. That warmth, the same she had felt at Llewellyn's when he first took her hand; that she had felt as he held her while they danced. She was surprised by how much it calmed her and yet unnerved her at the same time. _How – why - does his touch make me feel so comfortable and safe yet so… afraid? What am I afraid of?_ She searched for his eyes as he moved closer. Everything was in Bobby's eyes – his intelligence, his strength, his passion. _There are troubles there, too, I know…_ She felt his fingers lace between hers as the warmth spread into her. _But, but I - we - can handle them… something in me just knows we can. _She took a deep breath._ I have no reason to be afraid – especially not of Bobby… _Her eyes traveled up his arm and she fully realized for the first time that he had removed his jacket. The silvery sheen of his shirt brought out his expressive eyes even more and the soft, silky fabric clung to every sinew of his muscular chest. _And not of what he makes me feel, what he makes me want…God, what he makes me want…_ She managed to breathe again as her eyes finally settled on his. _What is he saying…?_

"… I don't want you to do anything that you might regret and I would never intentionally hurt you, Anna…," Bobby continued as his eyes shifted to his feet. "I-I am not a one night stand kind of guy –"

"Bobby," Anna said softly as she sat the bread on the counter. She touched her right hand to his chin, bringing his eyes back to hers. She moved into him, resting her now free hand against his chest. "I know that you are not that kind of man, don't ask me how I know – I don't even know how I know… but I do."

"There is only one thing I ask of you before we… have dessert," she bit her bottom lip and blushed just a bit.

Bobby lifted his left hand and lightly stroked his thumb across her cheek, his fingers tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Anything, Anna," he said huskily.

"Promise me…," she lifted her face and smiled as she gently bumped his nose with hers. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Promise me you'll give me a chance to catch my breath before you take it away again?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I know, I am a terrible tease. I truly did not intend to end the chapter this way, but it was this or nothing at the moment. I will do my very best to update soon - even if it kills me:D**


End file.
